Don't Close Your Eyes
by Neji0392
Summary: Don't close your eyes you might miss a shooting star. Oh don't you know, if you fall asleep You'll lose everything that means anything, to you. So don't you dare forget. AMUTO ALL THE WAY! *K Rated* Still cool.


**Ally-chan: This is a one-shot. I think I did a pretty good job.**

**Ikuto: I hope!**

**Amu: Me too!**

**Ally-chan: I don't own! Enjoy!!**

* * *

_[Don't Close Your Eyes]_

It was her. It was her who always made me smile. Why? Was she an angel who came down from the Heavens to save me from my misery? Possible. She was so beautiful; her hair's so soft, and angelic. Her eyes are a gentle color of honey. Her skin, her beautiful cream skin. Why was she so perfect?

Her name, Amu. It was so simple, but it meant so much more to me than a name. It's _her_ name. It surprises me, how obsessed I am with this girl; I've never felt like this before for a girl. But every time I'm with Amu, she makes my stomach turn into a patch of butterflies, of course I come over it as I'm teasing her.

She doesn't notice how much I love her, though. It saddens me every time I see her, because she treats me as if I were a friend. But I want to be much more than a friend, much more than just in love. I love her with all my heart; does she know? Does she notice that I care for her so much? Does she notice anything at all? I hope she does.

Her personality is perfect. She's so sweet. She's cute. She's even smart. Although she's stubborn, but every time she acts that way, it just makes her look even cuter. She's shy, too. Although when it's the right time, she gives others encouragement, even when she has to hurt herself while doing it. I love that about her.

Amu's in her first year of high school; I get to see her in school sometimes, since I'm a senior. I always wink at her; just to make the other girls jealous. Amu blushes and smiles, she waves back; every single time. I love it. Am I that obsessed with her? That everything she does makes me love her even more? Yes, I am that obsessed with her.

Now she's coming my way, I invited her to the big hill that overviews the whole city. She's wearing shorts, dark red and white striped all over it. Then she's wearing white thigh-high socks with thin, red streaks going down. Then her shirt is red and white striped, but at the top, it's tight, and at the bottom, it's a little baggy. Also, she's wearing a hat, it's black with red strings of fabric going to the back of the hat; and it looked as if she had droopy bunny ears. She looked so cute.

"Ikuto! Hey!" Amu breathed heavily from running up the hill. I stood up and when to her.

"Hey, _little rabbit._" I teased. I usually say Kitten, but since she looks like a little bunny/rabbit… you get it.

"I'm not a little _rabbit!_ I'm a kitten, remember?!" Amu stuck her tongue out.

"Haha, yeah. I'm guessing you really liked the colors white and red today. It looks really cute, by the way." I tried to sound seductive, and I think it worked because she blushed.

"Y-you think so? Haha. Well you look good today, too! Anyway, what do you want to do?" Amu asked. I loved it when she acted this way, she was perky and fresh.

"Hmm. Wherever you want to go." I told her. I obviously had no ideas. I knew what Amu was about to say--

"The amusement park!" I knew it.

"You sure? You aren't going to be scared on the roller coaster again?" I teased. Last time we went, she freaked and ran out of the line of the roller coaster.

"No! I'm not a wimp anymore!" Amu whined.

"Fine, fine. Let's go." I put my hand out for her to grab it. She gradually took my hand, and we walked to the amusement park. As we walked, we acted as if we were the only two people in the world. We danced on the sidewalk, we laughed so that anyone a mile away could hear, we skipped, we even ran and bumped into some people but we kept running. We finally reached the amusement park then.

Once we got to the gate, we were breathing heavily, and we started laughing. We ordered two tickets for the "Ride Any Ride for Free" if you paid $30 dollars each.

We went on the little ones first, I felt pathetic. But if Amu was with me, I didn't care. We then got on the rides that are a bit creepy, but the only one who was scared was Amu. She was holding on to my arm the whole time. It was cute, anyway. We then got to the biggest roller coaster, and Amu was denying.

"You know Ikuto… Maybe I shouldn't get on it…" Amu was looking up at the roller coaster with twist and turns.

"Come on Amu! Please?" I begged. I put a whiny-cat face on. This would definitely lure her in.

"Aw… Fine. But I'm holding on to you big time, and I'm going to be closing my eyes the WHOLE time!" Amu got lured.

The line of the roller coaster was long, but we were lucky and got it quickly. Amu was trembling.

"It'll be okay Amu, I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you. Okay? If something happens, I'll be sure that the one that gets hurt isn't you." I tried to calm her down. It worked, a little.

We got in, and she was strapped pretty well, I don't see how she would be able to hold on to me anyway. She closed her eyes shut when the ride started. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, to make her feel more secure.

We went in circles and I could tell Amu was concentrating hard on something, since she wasn't screaming; she was still closing her eyes really tight though. I wonder what she was thinking about. Me? Us?

We finally got done with the ride, and she was very dizzy. She was hitting walls and bumping into me constantly.

"Wasn't that okay?" I asked Amu. She nodded.

"It was alright. But I wasn't thinking about the ride." She told me, she got a bit quiet at the end and blushed.

"Oh yeah? And what were you thinking of?" I asked her.

"Well… I was thinking about you." Amu said, looking the other direction. "I was thinking about how much I love you." I stopped walking. I smiled.

I turned her around and I kissed her passionately right in front of a whole crowd of people. Some people thought it was cute, some thought we should "get a room", and some just stared as us; jealous.

She blushed furiously, but she wasn't freaking out. "I love you, too, Amu. I always have." I told her.

She smiled, and we both went back up to the hill. It was pretty late at night, well, not that late. The moon was out, and the stars were shining brightly. We laid in the grass, and we were holding hands.

Amu raised her free hand, "Look at that star there. Isn't it pretty? It's so shiny, and bright."

"It reminds me of you." I told her. "Beautiful and bright."

She blushed.

Amu closed her eyes. She was about ready to fall asleep. "Don't close your eyes, you might miss a shooting star. Oh don't you know? If you fall asleep, you'll lose everything that means anything, to you. So don't you dare forget." I said. I got it from a song, I think it was a nice time to use it. Since we're watching the stars, and she's about to fall asleep, and I didn't want her to forget this moment. So… yeah.

She opened her eyes again, "Of course I won't forget. I'll treasure this moment forever and ever." She smiled. I loved that smile so much. All of a sudden, a ray of light comes shooting across the sky.

It was a shooting star. I quickly wished. I wish Amu and I will be together forever and ever, happily.

"What did you wish for?" I asked Amu. I was curious.

"Hehe, I won't tell you. If I tell you, it won't come true; and I really want it to come true. Although I'll give you a hint. I'll love you forever and ever." Amu said. She hugged me, and we fell asleep there in the grass.

_The End_

* * *

**Ally-chan: I loved it myself.**

**Ikuto/Amu: So beautiful!**

**Ally-chan: Thanks for reading! Review please!! **


End file.
